An Acquaintance
by Suicidal Anonymous
Summary: Temari visits a party where she meets an interesting young man over by the punch bowl... A ShikaTema One-shot Slight AU


An Acquaintance

A ShikaTema One-shot

There was a warm, slightly suffocating atmosphere enveloping the birthday celebration that Temari was currently attending. And no matter how many friends were surrounding her, talking to her and laughing with her, Temari felt out of place. It could have been the fact that she was only invited to this party because of her brother that set her apart, but Temari had never been much of a party girl, that had always been the job of her younger brother Kankuro.

Temari found herself getting thirsty and thus headed for the punch table where she was met with two pleasant surprises. The first was that the punch hadn't been spiked, or at least the bowl that she had gotten punch from was untainted. The second surprise was a person. He was sitting not too far from the punch bowl that Temari was in front of, and he looked just about as lost as she did, except he looked more like he'd rather be asleep.

'He' was a dark haired boy with his hair pulled back in a high, spiky ponytail and a lean, muscular frame. He wore loose fitting navy blue sweatpants, a fishnet t-shirt, and a small jacket that looked as if it belonged to a young child. Perhaps it was an old sentiment of his.

It may have been the fact that Temari felt a strange connection to the boy sitting a few meters away from her, or it could have been that they made eye contact, but with either reason, she strode over to sit beside the boy on a rather comfortable leather couch and instantly felt more at ease and relaxed. Glancing at the expression of the boy next to her, Temari decided that this boy had that kind of an effect on people— an unexpected sweep of ease.

"I haven't seen you before, do you go to school with Naruto?" the boy asked, taking the courtesy to sit up instead of slouch in Temari's presence. Naruto was the host of this borderline-wild party. He didn't have parents to discipline him or to celebrate with him, so this party was a normal one for Naruto.

"No, my brother Gaara is close to Naruto, so I got invited," Temari responded. "I go to school in Suna."

The boy just nodded and offered no information about himself. Temari was actually wondering if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

Temari got up, disappointed in herself. She thought that she would at least be able to hold a decent conversation with the boy, or even just learn his name. But oh well, he was probably just your average jerk, like most attractive men were. Not that Temari would admit that she found him attractive.

But a minute later, when she looked up and saw a hand offered to her for a dance, Temari _did_ admit that this boy was attractive, too attractive for his own, lazy good in Temari's opinion.

She accepted the hand and walked out onto the quite large dance floor as the song changed, to a slow instrumental piece, as was her luck. Surely the boy would not want to dance a slow song with a girl he had just met. But to Temari's surprise, a smile slid across the boy's face as he placed one hand on her waist and one on her shoulder. Temari smiled back and positioned her hands the same way, thankful that she knew how to slow dance and that the song hadn't scared her new acquaintance away.

For three minutes the two swayed slowly and happily, not noticing a single person around them. The two looked at each other and didn't break their gaze throughout the dance, almost as if it were a contest. They had a confirmed beat to which their feet moved, and every motion was in synch like that of two soul mates.

The two were startled when an upbeat song traditionally followed the slow dance and they were smashed together on the dance floor with the need to fight their way out of the new crowd of dancers.

Coincidentally, they both ended up sitting on the same couch as before, although this time the boy made more of an attempt at conversation.

"So what's your name? I'm afraid I didn't get it before… And I'm Nara Shikamaru," the boy said.

"My name is Temari. You're being polite enough now, but why weren't you talking to me before?" Temari asked slightly rudely.

"…My ex would have severely injured you if I hadn't stopped talking to you when I did. I'm sorry about that, though. Could I make it up to you?"

"It depends on how you plan to make it up to me," Temari answered, although she was pretty sure already that she would let the very handsome young man make it up to her.

"Well, I guess like this," Shikamaru said, cupping Temari's face with one of his hands and pushing his lips lightly against hers.

Both of their pairs of eyes fluttered shut and for but a moment they share in the wonderful bliss of a loving kiss. Their lips parted as the kiss became more passionate and less innocent.

A few minutes later, the two broke away for need of air and Temari was amazed at the skill of the seemingly lazy boy at kissing.

Unfortunately it seemed as thought the two had ended their oral embrace just in time, as the party was ending. Temari noticed that the friend who was to give her a ride home was starting out the door and turned to say goodbye to Shikamaru, and possibly exchange numbers.

But the dark-haired male was nowhere to be found. Temari combed the crowd with her eyes, and not finding him, strode over to her friend and followed her into the passenger seat of a blue Mazda, feeling sad that Shikamaru had left without a word, although she wouldn't admit it.

Her friend seemed to have noticed that Temari was feeling down, because she asked, "Temari-chan, is everything alright? You look a bit down…"

"Everything is fine," Temari replied without any emotion in her voice.

_Oh well, it was nice while it lasted, but it's time to move on, you wouldn't have seen that boy again anyways. I don't see why you always get your hopes up like this_, Temari thought. _Who was that boy other than a good kisser anyways?_

**A/N: **Well, this isn't very good because I'm not that talented at ShikaTema, but this is my futile attempt. I hope that you enjoyed this and that I haven't wasted your time. Have a great day!


End file.
